Rock 'n' Roll!
by Kaori
Summary: The safehouse is empty when three of the Gundam pilots are out shopping. There is only one thing you can do in that situation....DANCE!


Kaori: Okay, this idea just won't leave me alone

Kaori: Okay, this idea just won't leave me alone. The inspiration for this came from an episode of _Something So Right_ on USA and a line from an original manga called _Acid Reflux_. 

Machigai: What are you blathering on about?  
  


Ayamachi: Yes, inquiring muses would like to know.

Kaori: I'm getting to that, but first, a little disclaimer…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Gundam characters and I don't own the song Old Time Rock n Roll.

A/N: By the way, Acid Reflux is online for everyone's benefit. It's cute, funny, and totally spastic. Go to [http://www.acidrefluxcomic.com/][1] if you're interested. Trust me, you won't be disappointed, if you are, you haven't read enough of it.

Kaori: And now….

Rock 'n' Roll

???: Are you _sure_ nobody's here?

???#2: Of course I'm sure, they all went shopping.

???: All right then. Turn up the music!!

[piano bit]

Wufei slides across the linoleum floor in a pair of white socks, boxers, dress shirt, and a pair of dark sunglasses. He strikes a pose.

[piano bit repeats]

Heero slides in next to him dressed identically and also strikes a pose. They both start lip-syncing.

Just take those old records off the shelf

I sit and listen to them by myself

Today's music ain't got the same soul

I like that old time a-rock 'n' roll

Heero jumps around until he ends up on the couch.

Don't try to take me to a disco

You never even get me out on the floor

Heero picks the cushions and throws them around. Wufei is dancing on the coffee table.

In ten minutes I'll be late for the door

I like that old time a-rock 'n' roll

Wufei and Heero dance back to back playing air guitar.

Still like that old time a- rock 'n' roll

That kind of music just soothes my soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old time a rock 'n' roll,hey!

During the guitar solo the two of them dance through the house knocking over furniture, banging on the doors, and jumping on and off tables. Heero finds a broom and uses it like a microphone.

Won't go to hear them play a tango

I better hear some blues or funky old soul

There's only one sure way to get me to go

Start playing old time a-rock 'n' roll

Wufei finds a feather duster and uses it as a mic and points at a picture of Duo that is on the mantle.

Call me a relic, call me what you will

Say I'm old fashion, say I'm over the hill

Today's music ain't got the same soul

I like that old time a-rock 'n' roll

Heero and Wufei get up on the coffee table again singing into their "microphones".

Still like that old time a rock 'n' roll 

That kind of music just soothes my soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old time a-rock 'n' roll

During the saxophone solo Wufei jumps off the coffee table and does a funky little dance.

Still like that old time a-rock 'n' roll

That kind of music just soothes my soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old time a-rock 'n' roll

Heero dances around the room with the broom kicking cushions out of the way.

Still like that old time a- rock 'n' roll

That kind of music just soothes my soul

I reminisce about the days of old 

With that old time a-rock 'n' roll, hey!

Wufei throws the feather duster in the air and then karate kicks it into a corner. Heero smirks, throws a pillow in the air, whips out his gun and fires. Feathers fly everywhere. They both laugh and resume dancing. Neither of them hear the front door open.

Still like that old time a-rock 'n' roll

That kind of music just soothes my soul

Quatre, Trowa, and Duo enter the room and see the two normally reserved pilots dancing around the messy room. Duo rushes upstairs to get a camera. Trowa and Quatre try to keep from laughing.

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old time a-rock 'n' roll

Duo comes back with the camera.

Still like that old time a-rock 'n' roll

*click*

Wufei and Heero: ACK!!!!

Duo, Trowa, and Quatre roll on the floor laughing while Wufei and Heero sink mortified to the floor as the music fades out.

~Owari~

   [1]: http://www.acidrefluxcomic.com/



End file.
